happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cocktail
Cocktail is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Cocktail is a short French shrimp. He takes a lot of pride in his country as noted by his heavy accent, craving for French food, and the fact that his house looks like the Eiffel Tower. He lives by the sea, which isn't strange considering his species. Certain characters may try to eat him, which is a situation he is constantly forced to face. Ironically enough, Cocktail himself is fond of seafood. He likes flirting with girls and can be a show-off at times. He is also very sensitive about his height and tries to make himself taller. Though usually at a calm state, he can lose his temper easily. Episodes Starring Roles *Mix it Up! *Kid Stuff *French Revolution *Small Fry Featuring Roles *This Time it's Personal-ity Appearances *Shrimps for Tips *Something's in the Kitchen with Josh Prototype roles *Lobster Bisque *French Fried *Not-So Very Cold War *Short Fuse *Shadow in the Night *Shadows and Sunshine *Scars and Stripes *Food Fight Deaths #Kid Stuff - Fried to death. #French Revolution - Killed by missile. #Small Fry - Fried alive. #Shrimps for Tips - Cooked to death. #Something's in the Kitchen with Josh - Impaled by barbecue fork. Kill count *Atwater - 1 ("French Revolution") *Others - 2 (Bisque and Pipsqueak in "French Revolution") Trivia *He is the first ever character to be created by merging two previous characters together (Bisque and Pipsqueak). **This was done to create a stronger character (bearing Bisque's French personality and Pipsqueak's size and flirtacious attitude). **To a lesser note, Snappy was being forgotten as the only other lobster character. **Cocktail is still called "Pipsqueak" as a nickname because of his short stature. He may also be called "Bisque" as a reference to shrimp bisque and how some characters want to eat him. *''However''... it was later mentioned by the creator that Cocktail was actually born in France and moved to HTF town, where he supposedly killed Bisque and Pipsqueak. Mix it Up! is non-canon in terms of the fan works (it never really occured). *Pipsqueak was a character who lost Vote or Die to Silhouette. This is similar to how Pucky had a prototype character called Woody who lost to Bro & Tyke. *His name derives from "shrimp cocktails". *He is the first shrimp character in HTF. *Cocktail is about Cub's size (a bit taller). *Cocktail is sometimes compared to Boomer, who also experienced a major change (permanent gender swap) from his creator. *According to French Revolution, he was a French spy just like Pierre. Gallery Mix up.png Cocktail & flipper.png|Cocktail compared to a standard tree friend (in this case, a hungry Flipper) Kid stuff.png|Cocktail with Cub S51.png|Cocktail talking with Pierre S51 4.png|I don't think Cocktail will find the main course very appetizing S51 5.png|This may raise more questions than it answers... French house.png|Cocktail's house Prototypes Bisque.png|Bisque Pipsqueak.png|Pipsqueak Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Season 48 Introductions Category:Crustaceans Category:Small characters Category:Characters with Hats